


Let's Get Unproffessional

by imnotmadeofeyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's stressed, and Lexa's there to distract her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Unproffessional

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem, well, so. Tumblr user [phoenixfire-thewizardgoddess](http://phoenixfire-thewizardgoddess.tumblr.com/) gave me the inspirational song [Just A Little Bit - Kids Of 88](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cnifqa9LEw) so I could finally get something written again, and this happened.  
> This is both my first time writing Clexa and the first time writing Lesbian Action. If there are any mistakes, please tell me. Feedback is something I always enjoy, so why don't you leave some? And now, enjoy what you came here for!

A knock on her door has Clarke looking up from the document she'd been working on for the last hour. The progress is slow, as seems to be everything today: she's got so much work to do, but not enough time to actually do this and everything is just too slow. The interruption is obviously not all too pleasurable then – or can't be. So the "Come in" from her mouth already sounds clipped, annoyed.

Still, there's a smile when she sees her girlfriend come in. Lexa and her have been dating for over a year now, and Clarke honestly loves her. She never fails to put her at ease; even when Clarke is burying herself in work again.

"Baby, I do believe you're working too much" Lexa says instead of a greeting, closes the door behind her. Clarke does not like the devilish glint in her eyes.

"I do? Well, not everyone can laze their asses off" she replies as Lexa comes closer, and she can't help but watch her girlfriend carefully. Lexa moves slowly, her hips swaying beautifully in her short little dress.

The moment Lexa walks around Clarke's desk to sit on the edge of it, Clarke knows that this won't do her – and her working progress – no good. "What are you up to, Lex?" she asks, no, demands to know.

Lexa chuckles. "Why, darling? You are overworked and moody, and I really can't bear one more complaint from your employees. So I'm going to relieve some tension right here"

Clarke would shove Lexa off, but before she knows, Lexa has straddled her on her spacious desk chair and slotted their lips together. The problem is that Clarke's mind instantly goes blank whenever Lexa kisses her – she's so good at it, flicking her tongue just right and then just grazing Clarke's lips with her teeth so she gasps, opens her mouth so Lexa can slip her tongue into Clarke's mouth. Her fingers are strong around Clarke's head, already start messing up her bun, and Clarke really can't resist her. So she wraps her arms around her girlfriend, pulls her impossibly closer, and reciprocates the kiss with just as much fervour as Lexa.

"This is not a good idea" Clarke murmurs when Lexa finally breaks away from her lips to kiss Clarke's neck, her skilled fingers slipping down Clarke's chest to cup her breasts gently. But her voice is airy, weak – she can't really complain when Lexa is sucking on her sweet spot and just so using her tongue just right while her fingers squeeze Clarke's breasts gently, her thumbs swiping over her slowly hardening nipples. Lexa knows how to play her, and Clarke never knows whether she loves it or whether she's scared by it.

Right now it's definitely both, especially when Lexa smirks against her skin, breathes against her neck for a second. "Why, is it now? I bet you're wet for me already." She's right, is the problem, so Clarke can't disagree with her. So she just lets her hands dip low, until she can grab Lexa's ass, squeezes it until she can feel Lexa gasp against her skin.

"I knew it" And then Lexa's fingers expertly unbutton Clarke's blouse, just wide enough so she can bare her breasts. She frees both tits from the bra, and smirks at Clarke with that expression again before she leans down and licks a broad stripe over one of them. Clarke gasps, and Lexa slips from her grip to kneel between her legs – it's easier like that and she doesn't have to bow down into an awkward angle. Then, she gets to work: one of her hands plays with the breast that currently isn't attacked by her mouth. She swipes her thumb over her nipple, rolls and pinches it between two fingers, then palms and squeezes it. All the while, her mouth is doing incredible things to the other one: she sucks on the nipple, licks around it, gently bites into the flesh; Clarke's sure she even left a hickey on one of them. She's not sure because she has her head thrown back and her eyes closed, her fingers tangled in Lexa's hair so she can at least hold onto something.

"Oh god" finally slips out of her mouth, and she can feel Lexa smiling against her skin. Her nipples are, by now, red and puffy, shiny with spit because Lexa swapped a few times.

"What is it, baby?" Lexa asks, in a light tone that just shows she knows damn well what she's doing. Her hands are still on Clarke's breasts, and it drives her insane.

"More, please" It sounds almost like a moan.

"What do you want?" Lexa wants to know. "I can't work with unclear instructions."

Clarke glares at her, and pouts a little once Lexa laughs at her. "I want you to eat me out right now, or I'm gonna get me off myself, holy shit."

Lexa laughs, presses a kiss to Clarke's chestbone. "See? That's something I can work with." Then she falls down so she sits on her feet, and her hands finally – sadly – slip from Clarke's breasts to instead roam over her thighs, ruck up her skirt. Lexa's mouth slowly follows her hands, kisses a line up from her knee towards her core. Sometimes she bites the skin, sometimes she suckles on it, but either way it's an exquisite sensation that has Clarke moaning breathily even before Lexa reached her core.

"Look at you" Lexa finally slipped Clarkes skirt up so high that barely an inch lies between her thumbs and Clarke's panties. "All wet for me already" It's true – after the things Lexa did to her breasts, Clarke has by now soaked her underwear, and she ca feel it even more now that her legs are spread as wide as the chair allows and Lexa is gently, teasingly breathing onto the wet fabric.

"Just fuck me already, Lexa"

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart" Lexa says, and her fingers hook into the seam of her panties to pull them down Clarke's legs quickly. Clarke lifts her hips and slips her skirt a bit more comfortably up while Lexa does this, and the leather of her chair creates a sharp contrast to her sticky, hot skin. She looks down at Lexa still kneeling between her legs, just now not touching her at all. But Clarke needs more, and she needs it now, it's unfair.

"Get on with it"

"You don't know what patience means, do you, Clarke?" Lexa wonders with a smirk, but she still leans forward, grabs Clarke's hips and pulls her to the edge of the chair. Her lips are inches away from Clarke's core, and her breath on it makes Clarke squirm.

Then, after a second of just nothing, Lexa finally leans forward and licks a broad stripe up Clarke's cunt, starting at her hole and stopping at her clit. Clarke gasps when Lexa swirls her tongue around her clit and her hands now grab the armrests tightly so she doesn't buck up her hips. Lexa hums as she sucks at the sensitive bud, then leans back a bit to lick her lips. "You taste so good" Then she goes back to licking Clarke – just dipping into her hole a little bit, licking the juices from her skin until Clarke gives a breathy little "More". Lexa complies easily as she takes Clarke's clit back in her mouth, sucks on it, nibbles on it just so in the way she knows Clarke loves it.

Then, there's a knock on the door.

Clarke tenses, but Lexa just pulls away a bit so she can flick her tongue against Clarke's clit. They've done things far more naughty than this.

"Clarke, can I come in? It's important"

Bellamy. Shit. "Lexa come on, put your tongue where it fucking belongs" Clarke all but shoves her off, scrambles to straighten her bra and rebutton her blouse. "Just a sec!"

Lexa smirks. "I thought I was doing just that" But she still retreats beneath Clarke's desk – it's completely closed from the other side so Bellamy won't see her. Clarke quickly rolls her chair in front of her, calls for her co-worker to come in.

She only realizes her mistake when Bellamy starts rambling about some numbers concerning a thing he just finished today, and she listens to him because she's actually more of his boss and she needs to know these things. Because she hasn't straightened out her skirt, and now that Lexa is trapped under her desk between her legs still, she sets her mouth to work again. Her tongue slips inside her for a moment, making Clarke tense, and then she flicks it against an especially sensitive spot on Clarke's clit.

Clarke gives her best to keep her composure. She has no idea what Bellamy is saying, but she nods along and tries to look interested while Lexa eats her out like they're alone in her room. She clamps her jaw shut so she doesn't make a sound, and her hands are knit together tightly on the desk. All the while, Lexa does all the things she knows drive Clarke crazy, like just breathing on her cunt and then licking the skin between her clit and her hole in quick up and down strokes.

Clarke almost loses it when Lexa slips a finger inside of her on top of that. Bellamy notices, of course. "Are you okay, Clarke?"

"Y-yeah, just – uhm, a headache" Lexa crooks her finger, dragging the tip over her walls just right, while worrying Clarke's clit with her mouth, kissing it, licking it, sucking on it. Luckily enough, she avoids Clarke's sweet spot – otherwise they would definitely get caught.

"Oh. Should I get you a glass of water?" Always concerned – Bellamy is a good lad. But right now, she kind of wants to strangle him if he doesn't leave right now.

"It's o-okay, I already took something." She can't help but clench around Lexa's fingers, and she can feel Lexa's amused huff against her wet skin. Then, Lexa slips in a second finger, and Clarke jerks a little bit. Bellamy frowns at her, but continues telling her about some meaningless numbers. Why can't he just leave? Lexa fucks her slowly with the two fingers, leans back from her cunt to watch it, most likely, because her mouth is replaced by her thumb rubbing slow, delicious circles on her clit, pressing down just enough to raise goose bumps on Clarke's skin.

Until Bellamy is done, Lexa has three fingers inside of Clarke and her thumb still worries Clarke's clit while she licks around her fingers, and Clarke is so close her whole body is aching for a release that Lexa won't give her. Due to her position, everything feels even more intense than when she's laying down, and Lexa knows that, uses it to her advantage. Clarke tells Bellamy to send her the report again, and as soon as the man is out of the room, she falls back against the chair and her fingers knot into Lexa's hair, pull her close to her sex, keep her there.

"So close" she breathes, and it's all the encouragement Lexa needs. She moves her fingers even faster than before, and now she aims for Clarke's sweet spot, brush against it and then rub up against it in that come-hither motion that drives Clarke insane. She's moaning, even though she tries to keep quiet, and before she knows, her orgasm crashes over her, pulls her away. Her whole body tenses as she rolls her hips into Lexa's moves, and for a moment that's all she feels – Lexa's hands and mouth between her legs. The orgasm is hard, and stays for a while; when she finally gets down from it, and relaxes with a final full-body shudder, she just sags into the chair, feeling used and boneless.

Lexa pulls out her fingers, but only to replace them with her tongue. Clarke is oversensitive, and she shudders, lets out a complaining noise while she tries to squirm away from her girlfriend's tongue, but Lexa doesn't care, thoroughly licks her clean, collects all the cum on her tongue and then swallows it like it's some kind of rare, really good wine or something. Clarke knows that move already, but it leaves her throat dry every time still.

"You are the devil" Clarke tells her, still out of breath, and rolls back a bit so Lexa can climb out of her cave and get to her feet again. She looks oddly proud of herself, and her grin is downright shit-eating.

"You love me" she tells Clarke, and bows down to kiss her. "Besides, you totally loved it – you needed it, and don't try to deny it."

"We are so not doing that again" Clarke replies, "Bellamy almost caught us!"

"Almost, that's right. And you were enjoying it, weren't you?" Lexa laughs, slowly walks over to the door. "I should've made you come while he was in the room. I would pay to see that reaction, honestly."

Clarke watches her, and only realizes there's something missing from her when Lexa is about to open the door; before, her mind was blank both from her mind-blowing orgasm and the fact that Lexa told her all these naughty things. "Didn't you forget anything?"

Lexa smirks, and presents Clarke her panties dangling from her finger. "No, I think these are mine anyways." Then she puts them away to god-knows-where she hides them in her dress again, and leaves. Now, Clarke is sure: she's in love with the devil herself.


End file.
